Un Simple Vie Compliquée d'Une Adolescente
by x3-Story-0f-me
Summary: Selena Malefoy.Prédestiner à rendre le sourire aux gens en dépie des préjugés.Fille de Drago Malefoy,mais pourtand Gryffondor au coeur d'or,Je me batterais pour défendre mes principes et ceux des autres.Une rebelle,une vraie.
1. Les différentes facettes d'un coeur

Hello tous le monde,C'est Selena!Vous rappelez qui je suis? .... Oui bien sur qu'elle question!On ne m'oublie pas facilement!Bon,je suppose que quelques détails sur ma vie ne seront pas en ,je ne suis pas très grande bavarde donc je vais faire au plus court : Jesuis la fille unique de Drago Malefoy et de Pansy je fait un petit calcul rapide ça veut dire que je suis née lorsque qu'ils avaient .... attendez je reviens je vais cherché la calculatrice. ... Ok je l'ai!

Alors,mon père à 32 ans et moi 15 donc .... 32-15 = ? Je n'en c'est rien.C'est beaucoup trop dure pour moi,Calculette,tu me sauve la vie! ....

Bon d'accord,je n'est pas super dure mais c'est juste pour avoir le plaisir de taper sur les touches!Bref,là n'est pas la question : Ils m'ont eux à 17 c'est jeune!Vous savez pourquoi?Moi je le sais!Non je ne vous le dirais pas. ... Bon d'accord si vous insitez :

Cela vous est déjà arrivé de rencontrer une personne?_J'espere pour vous que oui._

De vous attacher très fort à elle? _... En manque d'amis?_

De croire que votre futur dépend son coeur ? _... ça c'est moin sure._

Et bien ces 3 phrases interrogatives résument l'histoire de ma mère d'une façon affirmative.

Elle pensait que mon père était sa moitié,son âme étaient toujours fourrés pour lui,ce n'était pas ce l'a voyait plus comme essentielle qu'une moitié.

Vous savez,mon père avait une réputation de Don mère,pareille version féminine.

Je vous laisse avec votre imagination pour savoir ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire dans une chambre fermée à double tours.

Il n'était pas prévu que je m'incruste entre eux à 17 d'après ma grand-mère Narscissa,j'ai ouvert pas mal de loi créée par le Ministre de la magie lui même,indique que lorsque deux personnes engendrent la vie,elles doivent s'unir pour le bien du petit être qui verra le jour.C'est ainsi que mes parents se sont Grand-mère m'a racontée ce récit,j'ai compris où elle voulait en venir lorsque qu'elle a dit que j'avait changé bien des mère a réalisée son paternelle était plus qu'un ami mais pas un amour, elle est partie en me laissant seule avec mon pè,je la vois à peut près tous les week-end.

J'adore vivre chez mon pè se prend souvent la tête mais au finale on en rit.

Ah bah tiens,en parlant du loup ...

_Selena,tu es prète maintenant? _m'appela t-il du bas_.

_Oui presque! _répondis-je_

_Tu m'a dit la même chose il y a 30 minutes! _me rappela t-il._

_Oh!Que le temps passe vite! _répliquai-je dans un élan désespéré de gagner du temps._

_**Merlin,Quelle intelligence de Merlan frie!_

En réalitée,j'étais encore en sous vêtement dans ma ne savais pas quelle robe choisir.

J'en ai pleins!Seul hic à ce beau tableau de couleurs : J'ai horreur des robes!Je suis toujours en slim et basket!Et oui!Il est finit le temps où les sorciers portaient des robes et des capes!En faite,je crois que ça vient de moi,lors de ma premiere année à Poudlard,j'ai refusée de mettre une de ces choses qui est censé être la mode sorcière et bien désolée d'en déçevoir certains mais les vêtements moldues sont largement plus cool.J'aurais dû être expulsée du collège mais plusieurs élèves m'on suivie dans mon délire donc finalement,je suis restée et tout le monde a pu se fringuer comme il le en même temps,ils n'allait tout de même pas virer tous Poudlard ...

Ca à du bon d'avoir mauvais caractère!En même temps,il faut bien se renouveler un jour,non?

Bref,je suis toujours là devant ma penderie lorsque qu'une lumière verte m'éblouis.

_Selena?Tu est là?

_Oui es dans quel miroir? _dis-je en m'adressant à la voix familiére._

_Celui sur ta porte chérie.

Je me dirigai vers le miroir indiqué.c'était sa façon de m'aidé quand je me posait trop de comme dans Blanche Neige vis-à-vis du miroir me voyant,elle sourit.

Bon,si elle le veut!

Je m'installai sur mon lit et ma mère prit la parole.

_Je me doutais bien que tu aurais du mal à choisir ta tenue parmis toutes ces je me suis chargée de t'en trouvée une. _me dit ma mère._

Elle matérialisa une sublime robe verte pomme devant mes yeux.

_Ouh est sublime!Il faut que je m'assoie!

_Tu es déjà assise trésor!Essaye-la. _me regardant louchement._

Je la pris et l'enfilai.

**_Résultat d'annalyse :_** Horriblement Horrible avec un grand H de toute façon,rien ne me va!

_Maman,cette robe ne me va pas. _je gémis._

_Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte,tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

_Tu veut rire j'espère!On dirait un chou à la crème. _répondis-je indigné par tant d'audace._

_Tais -toi et file,tu es en retard pour ta fête d'anniversaire!

Ah oui,j'avais oublie ce petit mini détail : Aujourd'hui je fête mes 15 ans.C'était la semaine derniere et c'est la quatrième fête en mon honneur.D'après mon père,c'est une traddition de faire parler de la famille dans toutes les presse que se soit.

Moi,je n'ai qu'une condition : Pas question de porté des chaussures de 10 cm de haut!Je met mes converses et point barre.J'ai juste à les colorées en vert pâle pailletté pour qu'elle s'accorde à ma robe.

_ "**_Coloromiendo_**" ! _lançai-je. _Su-Bli-Mi-Ssi-Me !

Je descendis en bas en courant puis freinai d'un coup.

**_Règle 01 :_** Une Malefoy descend lentement les escaliers pour attirée l'attention sur elle.

Stupide règle à la noix!

Mon père arriva et entreprit de me présenter aux gens que je ne connaissais pas (donc les 3/4 de la salle,pour faire court) :

_Je vous présente ma fille : Selena Daphné Malefoy!

Je restais sur les tournant légèrement pour les photos.

Quitte à suivre les règles,autant trouver une façon de s'amuser!

N'en pouvant plus,je je me dirigeai vers Lena,ma meilleure amie.

_Coucou! _hurlai-je dans les oreilles de cette dernière qui fit un bond de surprise._

.... Nous engageâmes la minutes plus tard,nous fûmes interompue par Willow.

Willow est une m'entend assez bien avec mais elle ne fait pas partie de mes amies les plus proches,mais c'est un bon début.Léna est à crois que c'est notre mauvais caractère qui nous à veut toujours avoir le dernier mot.

_Léna,Tu veut danser?_ demanda un jeune garçon._

_Ah bah enfin!Tu parles d'un homme galant!Tu en a mis du temps!Tu croit vraiment que je vais accepter? _répondit-elle acerbe._Oui c'est d'accord.

_Elle en a de la chance d'être la cavaliere du Beau-goss de Poudlard,ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde._,me fis remarquer Willow._

_Ca tu l'a dis!Tu es venue seule? _enchainai-je._

_Oui,Jordan devais passé mais je ne l'ai vu nul part.

_Oh,toi et lui vous ...

_Non,c'est une vieille est sortit ensemble mais on a rompu. _m'informa mon interlocutrice._

_Ah ouais?

_Il m'a volé ma poupée Barbie. .... Mais on avait 5 ans.

_ Tiens,tiens mais qui voilà?Tu le connais? _lançai-je en changeant de Sujet._

_C'est Ben vrai coureur de jupon celui-là.

_Dis,tu veut danser ? _me demanda le garçon avec un sourire à la Colgate à me faire gerber._

_Qui ça,moi? _demandai-je innocemment_

_Ben oui. _confirma l'éffronter._

_ Et bien non. _Contrai-je,cassante._

Je ne voudrais pas m'envoyer des fleurs mais crois que je viens de foutre le râteau du siècle.

A coté,mon père est partagé entre le fous rire et la colère ne sais avait un grand sourire mais il me fusillait du ,j'haussais les é importance?

_Ouah,c'était court! _ris Willow._

_ Prend -en bonne note!

_Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

Je commençai à m'en allée lorsque Willow me ratrappa.

_Où allons nous?

_Nous?Il n'y a que moi!

_Nous quittons l'enceinte de ton manoir? _Continua-elle en ignorant ma remarque._

_Non,j'allais seulement admirer la cloture._Fis-je sarcastiquement._C'est une cloture fabuleuse.

Nous fîmes demi-tour 10 minutes plus tard,la fraicheur prénètrant dans nos vêtements.

Léna couru vers nous.

_Sel',dépêche toi,tu doit souffler tes bougies! _me cria-t-elle._

_Ok j' toute façon,mon père ne se privera pas de le faire pour moi!

Lorsque j'ouvris la grande porte,des millions de paillettes virevoltaient partout dans la salle de ré nappréciais pas spécialement.C'était beaucoup trop fille à mon gout.Dès que j'eus gagnée ma place près du gâteau,celui-ci laissa échappé de fins jets de couleurs qui explosaient pour formés les lettres **_J.O.Y.E.U.X A.N.N.I.V.E.R.S.A.I.R.E S.E.L.E.N.A.!_**C'était vraiment très me plaçai derrière la table et fit mon plus beau sourire aux flashs qui m'aveuglaient déjà.

Un journaliste vient me voir pour me questionner:

_Alors,qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir 15 ans?

_Pareille que d'en avoir 14._répliquai-je._

Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides ces gens.

Mon père vint me rejoindre et m'enlaça les épaules.

Oh!J'ai une idée!

Je levai mon index etmon majeur de façon a faire le signe PEACE AND "paparazzis" ,histoire d'énervé un peu mon père.

Opération réussie!Il me serra plus fort.

............

Il est maintenant minuit.N'est-ce pas l'heure où Cendrillon est censée s'éclipsée? .... Imitons là!

Je couru vers le gâteau en prenant bien soin d'enlevé mes chaussures au ma course folle fut entraîné Willow et Léna et s'en suivit la plus grosse bataille de crème et de coulis saveur Framboises depuis la création de l'univers,tous cela suivie par ma super glissade sur le ventre en étalant le reste de gâteau par père mit sa main sur ses -mère avait un petit sourire amusée et Grand-père paraissait choqué.Moi ... J'éclatai de rire.

Mon paternel vint vers moi.

Encore pour une leçon de morale!

_Selena,Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? _m'enguirlanda mon père._

_A Propos de quel sujet? _Demandai-je innocemment du genre PanPan dans Bambi._

Mon père me toisa.

_Allez fais pas cette tête ... J'ai fais un effort pour ne pas salir l'escalier! _je blaguais._

Derriere moi,quelqu'un ria alors je me retournai.

_ Quoi Potter? _fis mon Père._

_Pour dire que c'est reussie,ça l'est vraiment! fis l'homme

_Ce n'est pas drôle Harry!

_Reconnait quand même que cette fin de soirée en à réjouie plus d'un!

Je balayai la salle du regard pour comfirmer les dires de l' personnes me lançaient des regards indignés mais la majorité riaient.J'étais fière de moi.

_Papa,je vais prendre une douche puis je vais me couchée. _dis-je en montant l'escalier le plus rapidement possible._

_Oh non,jeune fille!Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça!

_D'accord! _acceptai-je simplement en filant._

Puis je m'éloignai de la salle,laissant mon père en plan.

* * *

**_Alors,ce premier chapitre :D.12 autre sont prè à mes nouveaux vous aimes déjà.Gros Bisouus!J'accepte les critiques avec ,il faut qu'elles soit fondées._**


	2. La Chaleur d'un Soleil

Les rayons du soleil passaient déjà à travers mes rideaux.

**_02 Solutions :_**

-Soit il fait très beau aujourd'hui

- Soit il est entre 11H30 et midi.

Je me levai tranquillement,peux désireuse de me faire vous rapelle que j'ai ruinée la soirée d' pire je peut toujours dresser une liste d'excuses pour me ,je vais faire ça.

01 : Il y avait une Bête dans le gâteau.

02 : J'étais affamée

03 : On dit que la crème de gâteau a des effets hydratants.

04 : Je suis jeune,il faut bien s'amuser.

05 : La robe de ton ex-copine brillait trop.

06 : Les couleurs sombres de la robe de cette même pouffe ne lui allait pas au teint.

07 : Il fallait bien décoincé tous ces pauvres vieux!

08 : Avec du gâteau sur la tronche,Mr. Williams paraissait moins chauve.

09 : ...

Je doit descendre.8 excuses ça peut aller.

_Selena,je sais que tu es réveillée! _m'informa mon père_

_Moi aussi je le sait! _répondis-je bêtement._

_Je m'en nous parlions? _demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne présageait pas tellement une douceur futur._

_Non ça me dit rien.

_Aller dêpèche! _m'ordonna-t-il_

_Grr!J'arrive! _Grommelai-je._

Je descendis les marches le plus lentement après tout,il n'était pas trop tard pour appliquer la règle 01!

_Alors qu'as tu a dire à propos de ta conduite d'hier? _Commança t-il._

_A ce sujet,j'y ai réfléchie vite fait ce matin et j'ai trouvée 8 parades! _Tentai-je tout de même._

_Que vas-tu me servir en excuses cette-fois? _s'exaspéra t-il._

Je lui sortis toutes mes justifications et lui se contenta de les commenter.

_Bien trouver! Raisonna t-il.

_Je le sais!

_Mais la prochaine fois faudras faire mieux!

_Explique toi! _Exigeai-je_

_Que cherche tu? _demanda-t-il très sérieusement._

_A ton avis,pourquoi j'y met autant de coeur a gachée mes propre fêtes?

_Tu veut ruinée notre réputation ou quoi?

_Oui c'est dans mes projets! _répondis-je,arrogante comme je le suis._

_Tu es exaspérantes. _s'énerva t-il._

_Possible, mais je suis forte à ce jeu. _j'essayai._

_Pas sûr!

_Oh que si!

Dès que je fus sortis de table,je sortis pour rejoindre le chemin de des amis on avait prévues de se retrouver là-bas.

Bethany,Brandie,Lena,Brooke,Cassie,Chad,Cole et Ted étaient là.Il ne manquait plus-que Marvin.

10 minutes plus tard,celui-ci arriva.

_Désolé,Willow s'entêtait à m'expliquer comment sont les je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-Cornues. _s'expliqua celui-ci._

_Ouais je vois de quoi tu parles.N'empêche,elle est assez naïve cette fille. _ajouta Brandie_

_Possible,mais elle est vraiment simpa. _objectai-je durement._

_Pourquoi tu la défend à chaque fois? _s'emporta Bethany_

_Parce que moi j'ai cherchée à la connaitre avant de la jugé-le ou non,Cette fille,c'est une fille bien._je m'agaçai. _Tu sais Cole,Tu irais bien avec elle.

_Moi?Pourquoi? _demanda le concerné en rougissant._

_Je n'en sais rien,juste un préssentiment. _fis-je avec un clin d'oeil._

_Cette fille est bizzard! _rammena-il tout de même._

_Hey,C'est ma cousine je vous rapelle! _Se décida enfin Léna._

_Peut-être bien mais avec des parents comme les siens,_se moqua Brooke,_on se prépare a tout.

Je sentais la colère montée en détestais cette façon de voir les gens avant de les approché que je connaissais Willow et je savais de quoi je parlais.C'était aussi la cause pour laquelle je me battais.

Heureusement,Léna changa le pense qu'elle tenait le même avis que moi mais bon,avec Léna,rien n'est jamais sûr.

_Sel',Ton père ne t'a rien dit pour hier? _demanda-t-elle._

_Non,je lui est sortis de veilles excuses à l'arrache.

_J'en ai entendu parents étaient là.Ils se sont bien amusés contre,Mr et Mme Colner n'ont pas spécialement apprécié a même jeté un froid entre ma famille et la ce n'est pas pour me déplaire car je déteste ces gens. _parla Cassie._

_Hey vous venez,je doit aller voir mon père au ministère. _Lança Bethany qui venait tout juste de s'en souvenir apparemment._

_Ok on te suit.

_Dites tous le monde,Ce soir on va chez moi! _Assura Ted._

_Ouais ton oncle Harry avait l'air de bien s'amusé hier!_Ris Lena._

_Ouais,il en a parlé tout la fin de la soirée!Apparemment, voir ton père désespèré par sa propre fille,d'après lui ce n'est pas commun.

_Ouais,surtout quand la **_Règle 02_** des Malefoy est de rester impassible. _rajoutai-je en riant de bon coeur avec eux._

_Pour cette fois c'est loupé!

_Comme tu dit!

_Tu aimes tant salir les règles de ta famille? _avança Chad._

_Ecouter,ça me saoul d'être le centre d'attention!Ted,pour qui tu craques?

_Hum .... Je peut vous faire confiance? s'inquiéta-t-il

_Bien sur!

_Absolument. fis Brooke les yeux yeux remplit de malice et probablement de mauvais coups.

_Brooke,je connais ce regard!

_Quel regard? _répondit Brooke Innocemment_

_Celui - là._ pointa Ted._

_Bon c'est possible que si tu le dit,ma langue fourchera un peu!_Céda-t-elle._

_Un peut tu dit ? _s'exclama Marvin._

_Roo sa va!

Nous arrivâmes aux portes du ministère de la hall était bondée de me voyant,certaines personne avaient des comportements bizard : Ils regardaient leur journal,puis moi et me souriaient en levant les ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Bethany monta dans le bureau de son père et nous autre,nous restâmes m'assis en tailleur sur un banc libre près de la fontaine lorsque des journalistes arrivaient vers notre groupe et semblaient vouloir nous approcher mais restaitent en vis mon père arrivé,se frayant un passage parmis les flashs et me tendis la Gazette Du Sorcier.C'était un numéro Selena Malefoy.

Oh,Comme moi!

...

Oh,C'est moi!

_Et ben!

_Tu es contente? _me fis mon père en arrivant vers notre groupe._

_Bah,le point positive c'est que je fais parler de la famille!

_Certes!

_Je voit pas pourquoi tu te met dans cet état puisqu'ils ne me font aucun reproches. _Je feuilletais le journal._

_C'est pas faux,mais je pense qu'une petite punition s'impose!

_Tu veux rire j'espère?Tout à l'heure tu ne m'a rien dit. _fis-je,indignée._

_A ce moment je n'avait pas vu l'empleur de tes actes!

_C'est quoi ma punition?

_Tu aideras Nathalia a gardé les enfants des employés à la garderie.

_Juste ça? _demandai-je._

_Oui,comme tu le disait ce n'est pas super grave. me répondit mon cher paternelle.

_Et pour combien de temps?

_Une semaine.

_ Grr!Ok,de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas?

_Ouaip! me fis t-il en tournant les talons

Il s'en alla.

Vous savez quoi?C'est dans ces moments qu'on se dit :"_Tiens,je me ferais bien un milkshake!"._

Bethany revint un peu plus tard et nous nous apprétions à partir quand une femme nous rattrapa.

_Selena Malefoy? _demanda t-elle à bout de souffle d'avoir trottiner._

_On dirais bien oui.

_Bonjour,je suis Hermione Granger. _se présenta la femme._

_D'accord,si vous le dîtes. _fis-je en partant._

_Mr. Shanon aimerais s'entretenir avec vous. _se précipita-t-elle._

_Pourquoi faire? _une pointe d'interrogation très interrogative dans ma voix._

_Aucune idée. _Avoua Hermione._

_Quand-est-ce que je doit y aller?

_Le plus tot serais préférable. _Evidemment._

_Bon bah j'ai le temps.

_Je voulais dire que c'est pour aujourd'hui. _rectifia t-elle._

_Impossible!Je doit faire 3H de Shopping acharnées et croyez moi,ça fatigue beaucoup. _fis-je superficiellement,je l'avoue._

Je réfléchie vite fait puis une question me traversa l'esprit.

Quel département l'homme dont je ne me souviens plus le nom s'occupe t-il? _demandai-je._

_Il dirige les grands magasines People. _s'empressa t-elle de répondre comme si elle participait à un grand concour._

_Oh,mais vous auriez dû commencer par ce détail! _m'extasiai-je._

_Je vous conduit à son bureau.

_Mes amies viennent! _Ordonnai-je._

_Si vous y tenez. _Accepta la dame qui-fait-des-concours-quand-elle-parle._

_Je ne posais de question!

On arriva au bureau du était temps!On vient de montés 13 étages avec en supplément la voix déprimante d'une femme qui annonce chaque départements.

_Ah,Mademoiselle Malefoy!Vous voila enfin! _m'interpella une voix que je ne connaissais pas encore._

_Oui,comme vous dites!

_Savez vous se qui vous ammène dans mon bureau? _me convia t-il a répondre._

_Non.

Hermione se leva pour partir mais Mr Shanon lui ordonna de rester.

Alors, elle se rassied.

_Selena,votre personnalité m'interesse! m_e sortis t-il comme s'il faisait une déclaration._

_Pardon?

_ Votre famille se constitue de génération Serpentarde et a également connue beaucoup de situation difficile mais vous,vous croquer la vie à pleine êtes une fille si mystérieuse et après avoir longuement réfléchis,je me suis dit que je vous accorderais une rubrique Spéciale dans notre N° Prochain.

_A bon? _s'exclama Brooke derrière moi._

_Ouah!Aucun pièges? _me méfiai-je_

_ ,vous êtes ma meilleure ré me rédigerais donc cette dites -vous de cela Selena?

_Et bien c'est vraiment cool mais je ne sais ne cherche pas à me faire de la j'accepte,je veux que mes amis viennent avec moi car ils sont étés tres importants dans ma vie et je ne tiens pas à négliger ce gros détail.

_Bien sur!Il n'y a aucun soucis. .... Tenez, Lisez bien le contrat car cela m'ennuirais,je ne tiens pas à essuyer un désaccord. _me proposa-t-il_

Le contrat me plus,c'était un nouveau virage dans ma vie.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour ce deuxièeme Chapitre ... J'espère ne pas vous déç d'avance pour vos futurs réviews!_**


	3. Le Fond de ma Pensée

**__**

14 Juillet 1789 :

Prise de la Bastille à Paris.

Et alors,quelle importance?

En ce jour,je mennuie,ça cest claire.

En ce jour,je vais devoir assister au défilé des aurores du Ministère de la Magie.

Nan mais franchement à quoi ça sert de faire une fête parce que l'on a démolit une hideuse tour?

Est-ce que que l'on a fait une fête le jour où mon père a détruit accidentellement mon chateau de cartes?

Non,il n'y a eu aucun geste du gouvernement pour consoler ma peine de devoir recommencer!

Quelle injustice!

Mon père me tira de mes indignations.

_ ... Sely,tu m'écoutes?

_ Non. _fis-je distraitement._

_ Promets-moi de ne pas intervenir à tous moment pendant la cérémonie. _me supplia-t-il_

_ Je nai pas à papa!T'inquiète pas,je n'oserais jamais faire ça!

_ Justement si je m'inquiète!Je n'est pas oublié ta fête danniversaire!_ rétorqua t-il sévèrement._

Grrr,dans le genre Rabat-Joie y'a pas mieux que mon père.

_ Va mettre une robe,on y va. _mordonna t-il._

_ Tu veux rire jespère?

_ Non,je suis sérieux.

_ Mais tu sais très bien que jai horreur de ça! _fis-je indignée_

_ Pour une fois tu peut faire un effort!

_ J'en fait tous les jours les efforts!Rien que le faite de me lever constitut déjà un effort!

Pas la peine de ne mcoute déjà plus.

De toute façon,je ne compte pas mettre de robe,je ne mettrais pas de talons haut et je ne m'attacherais pas les cheveux comme tout le il me prend pour la Fée Clochette où quoi?

...

Mon père a loué une limousine.

Bizard nest-ce pas?

En faite,cest parce que le transplanage est interdit pour le moment a cause des sorciers qui le font devants des pour l'instand,quiqu'onque transplane,passe la fin de la semaine à Azkaban.

C'est pas très joyeux!

Me voila entouré de sièges très confortable je dois le réconnaitre.

Mon père est à lavant ... Enfin disons derriere la rangée de sièges du conducteur.

Moi?Je suis à l'arrière me fait mon petit Spitch :

_ Ô ciel,Ô Disgrâce!Quel infortune!Je ne puis supporter pareil injustice. _Clamai-je théatralement._

... ect.

_ T'as pas finit maintenant?

_ Encore 30 secondes s'il te plait!

_ Requête accordé. _souris-t-il._

Nous arrivames dans la même clairière qui sert au match de la coupe du monde de ressemble à un gigantesque stade de foot sauf qu'à la place place du gazons il y a une sorte de carrelage brillant a faire démissionner Mr Propre et ses lingettes.

Nous étions en avances.

Le seul point positif cest que ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir me déplacer pour dire bonjour puisque ce sont les gens qui arrivent ensuite qui doivent se déplacer.

....

Quelques que milliers de salutation plus tard,je me planquai dans les toilettes de la "_Bonjour"_ aux gens et leurs faire des grands sourires hyppocrite genre que je suis contente quils soient là,me donne mal à la machoir.

Je sortis de ma cachette pour regagnée ma place en première loge **_V.I.P_.**

Lorsque j'eus du mal à ne pas être écrasée par les gens cherchant une place,j'en devinai alors que le Show allait bientot débuter.

Si tôt dit,Une centaine de sorciers perchés sur leur balais foncèrent droit dans leurs trajectoires puis en déviant en deux groupes,l'un virant à gauche et l'autre virant à droite laissant de la poussière d'étoile dans leur dût le reconnaitre,C'était sublimissime.

Des vélanes entâmèrent leurs charme envoutant en ondulant chorégraphiquement dans l'espace de la scène,pendant que là-haut sur leurs balais,les hommes enchainaient les détours autour du stade donnant mal au crâne a qui quonque avait la stupidité d'en suivre un des yeux tout le long de sa course folle.

En bas,émanaient à présent les farfadets sur des licornes d'un blanc immaculé.Puis le Ministre de la Magie fit son apparition dans un tonnements puis fut bientot rejoint par son assitant,Mr. Muslier.

Ce gars,je le déteste abuse de son pouvoir et influence rapidement les des plus maléfique decisions du gouvernement ont été prises sous son contrôle.

A croire que penser à lui l'attire comme un aimant,il vint jusqu'à nos place et commença a serra la main a tout le vint mon tour,je lui dit :

_Désolée je suis anti-contact.

Mon père me regarda d'un oeil menaçant et tendis lui même ma main vers l'assitant.

Au moment où celui-ci sapprétait a la serrer,je la retirait en disant :

_ Désolée faut que je me recoiffe.

Il abandonna la partie et contina de saluer la foule.

Une main tapa sur mon épaule.

_ Salut Sel!

_ Oh,salut Ted!

_ Je ne savais pas que les évènements de ce genre te convenais. _Ris-t-il._

_ Ce qui n'est pas le cas mais une obligeance Malefoy à la noix.

Ted jeta un bref coup d'oeil a mon père.

_ Ton oncle va pas tarder a faire son apparition. _je remarquais_

Ma prédiction qui nen est pas une puisque jai le programme de la fête sous les yeux,se révéla la fumée blanche scultée,si je peux dire,tourbillonna en se transformant peut à peut en faisceaus lumineaux circulaire et chaque rayons se formèrent en boules lumineuses puis en cocons et enfin nous vimes les aurores émergés des lumières.

Rien de bien palpitant ensuite.

Au loin,j'aperçu Hermione politesse,je me déplaçai pour la saluer.

_ Bonjour Mme Granger.

_ Oh,bonjour moi donc Hermione puisque nous allons travailler ensemble pour un projet. _supplia-t-elle_

_ Très bien,je vous prend au mot.

_ Si tu le souhaite,on peut déjà avancer dans le domaine quand dit -tu?

_ J'en dit que j'accepte. _dis-je,souriante._

_ Pour commencer,donne moi tes impressions sur cette cérémonie.

_ Franchement,faire une fête moldue dans le monde magique alors que la 2ieme guerre mondiale de la sorcellerie porte sur le sujet aussi,c'est très courouçant et déplacé.Je pense qu'il aurait été préférable d'organiser une cérémonie pour la fin de la guerre qui a eu lieu il y a maintenant 15 ans. _lançai-je en toute honnêteté._

_ Cest un très bon raisonnement,je pense la même chose pour être honnete. _me confia-t-elle en songeant._

_ Cest vrai?

_ comportement présent pourrais nous ramener dans le passé avec les relations précédente sur la lignée des familles et de leurs qualifiés de sang pure pourrait très bien protester et en venir à une 3ieme guerre ce qui je pense assurerais la divisions du pays.

_ Je n'ai pas tout saisie mais je suis d'accord. _avouai-je._

_ Sais tu que ton avis pourrait influencer celui du gouvernement?

_ Pourquoi ça?Je n'ai que 15 ans et je n'ai pas encore les notions de politique.

_ Peut être mais ta famille est très respectée par lOrdre.

_ Non,derrière les masques ce cache toujours des visages plus ou moins dissimulés mien prend la forme de qui je suis réellement.

_ Je voulais te l'entendre dire. _fis-t-elle comme si elle était fière de moi._

_ Pourquoi?

_ Les réponses arrivent jamais seules et il faut parfois de la patience pour que leurs louds sens nous parviennent comme il se devrait.

_ Daccord c'est noté.

....

Cette discussion me trottait encore dans la tête lorsque mon père et moi,revinmes au bon,j'avais dès projet plus passionnant que la guerre des mondes.

Je regardais mon Téléphone Portable que j'avais arrangé avec Arthur Weasley qui est le Beau père d'Hermione Granger,il me semble et le père de la tante de 'une personne m'appelle et que je nai pas mon portable en main,L'hologramme de la personne se matérialise devant qui est top,c'est que je nai pas besoin d'acheter le dernier à la pointe de la technologie moldue puisque qu'avec ma magie je peux le modifier et rajouter des options.

Là,mon écran m'indique que Léna m'a laisser un message.

**_

* * *

_**

LénOuille

14/07/2009 16:42

Toublie pas : RDV à 20h00

chez moi OK?

* * *

Bon alors il est 18H19 donc sa va il me reste le temps de me préparer.A la base,je déteste les robes mais ce soir je fait une tiens absolument à porter cette robe pour l' mets mes escarpins blanc et je me coiffe vite toute façon dans à peine 2 heures tout sera défaits.

Je descend en bas et croise mon pè me regarde puis me dit :

_ Dis donc jeune fille,où va tu avec une si jolie robe? _m'interpella mon père._

_ A une soirée branchée. _répondis-je simplement._

_ Avec tes amies?

_ Non,jai prévu d'y aller avec grand-mère. _ironisai-je._

_ mm Il y aura des garçons là haut?

_ Non papa,c'est un couvent._Fis-je a perte de patience._Bon t'es daccord?Je peux y aller maintenant?

_ Non.

_ Daccord.

Je partie quand même en direction de la porte.

_ Je t'es dit non!Pas les soirées branchées!

_ Je t'ai demandée ton avis,je ne t'ai pas dit que j'en tiendrais compte.

Je le laissai une fois de plus en plan devant la porte tandis que je montais dans le Magicobus.

**_FIN du Chapitre 03 :D Alors,vos impressions?_**


End file.
